Terceras oportunidades
by Nishi no hana
Summary: Ésta vez no fallaré." Spoilers manga 482,483, 484. ¿Qué es lo que tiene en la cabeza Naruto mientras se dirige hacia el tan ansiado reencuentro? Ligero NarutoxSasuke, OneShot.


_Avisos_: Creo que por primera vez puedo decir que nada fuerte. Sólo que es ligeramente un NarutoxSasuke con spoilers del manga (482, 483, 484 y quizá 485, no sé, voy a ir a leerlo ahora xD), pero vamos, ¡utilizad vuestra imaginación! Un POV un poco extraño, narrado por Naruto. Por si las dudas, "él" es Sasuke, y "ella" Sakura xDD Espero que no tenga OOC, no tiene mucha historia para que lo haya. ¿Insustancial cuenta entonces como advertencia?

_Notas_: Esto surgió de mi "_enormérrima_" frustración por el manga y que apareciera justo en _ese _momento del 484. De modo que necesitaba desahogarme de algún modo, aunque mis clases me hayan obligado a hacer este bebé en 5 días (_Oh_, matadme).

_DISCLAIMER_: Naruto, personajes, manga, anime, lo que sea, no me pertenece; son e Masashi Kishimoto, como bien es sabido. ¡Pero éste fic sí es mío, eh! xD Si Naruto me perteneciera ya habría varios personajes muertos y otros que lo están, no lo estarían.

Terceras oportunidades

Está aquí. Él. Aquí.

Mis músculos, fibras y tendones se contraen con una fuerza sobrenatural a la que ya estoy acostumbrado; mis piernas se impulsan con una rapidez capaz de despojar la respiración y, sin embargo, me resulta tan sencillo como parpadear. Las ramas que piso se quiebran con un chasqueo que repercute mucho más fuerte en mi cabeza. El suelo que piso asciende como polvo junto a un rasgueo. Las hojas, el viento, el cielo…toda la materia natural que me rodea forma ahora parte de mí.

_Siento_ sus chakras.

Debo ir. Tengo que darme prisa. Lo conseguiré esta vez, estoy seguro. Es mi camino. Mi destino. Soy más fuerte que ayer. Más que la semana pasada. Más que hace tres años.

Él también, lo sé de primera mano. Siempre lo fue, no como yo. Hasta ahora, espero. No tengo otra opción más que serlo; que superarle. Por él. Por la aldea. Por mí. Es peligroso, tanto que me duele, no sólo físicamente. ¿Cómo explicar, no sólo un sentimiento, sino tantos que están a punto de rebasarme?

Estoy en mi límite emocional, como la última vez que supe que le vería. Pero si es necesario continuar, no importa que mis sentimientos exploten, ni que mi corazón reviente de dolor, o que me quede tan hueco por una soledad abrumadora. Tampoco importan las veces que intente matarme, apartarme de si mismo, hundirme. Porque él se está ahogando en la oscuridad, en el rencor y en el dolor. No puede salir; o quizás sí, pero está tan cegado que no quiere. Y lo entiendo.

No huele el peligro que corre de seguir así, sino que intuye una pequeña parte que no le interesa. Sin entender el porqué yo sigo aquí, después de estos años, corriendo como si me fuera la vida en ello para salvarle e impedir que haga algo por lo que se pueda arrepentir en un futuro. Enterrándome en esas mismas aguas turbulentas que le aferran y así extender la mano, atrapando la suya. Una vez más. Como esas tantas anteriores que apenas puedo recordar.

Mientras emerja del bosque de la perdición de su mente, no tendré en cuenta las consecuencias. Me mantendré fuerte e impertérrito ante él. Ya tendré tiempo de perderme en las quemaduras, saborear la amargura del dolor.

Sin estar él delante.

Conseguiré que regrese, no sólo en cuerpo. Borraré la tinta, en apariencia indeleble, que cubre y nubla su destino, incluso si yo termino arropado de esa oscuridad lacerante. Sólo quiero verle, llegar a tiempo, recuperarle. Recuperar esa unión que nos caracterizaba como el equipo número siete.

Siempre me lo dijo, y hasta la saciedad escucharé su cruda voz llamándome idiota. Sé que lo soy; que soy un estúpido cabezón algo escandaloso e impulsivo, pero me ha ido bien así. Excepto con él. Él siempre es mi excepción. Mi corazón se encoge ante ese pensamiento, por lo que me llevo una mano al pecho intentando mitigar la opresión. Odio esto. Quiero que sea como uno más, no alguien aparte. Dejar de pensar continuamente en él sabiendo que no servirá de nada. Porque no está.

Y me duele el tipo de vida que lleva, llevaba y quiere llevar (aunque ahora la comprenda). No supe cómo reaccionar cuando me enteré de que utilizó drogas para ser más fuerte. Que diera las gracias el maldito; si hubiera estado en ese momento frente a mí, mi puño habría terminado estampado contra su rostro. Por hipócrita.

Otra de las razones por las que tengo que hacerle comer el polvo: demostrar lo equivocado que estuvo incluso en eso; ya que no es necesario que uno llegue a tales extremos autodestructivos para conseguir sus sueños.

Pero su mirada… _Oh_, su mirada aquella vez decía tanto y tan poco al mismo tiempo que me conmocionó. Todos sus sentimientos se reflejaron en ese último momento en el que nuestros ojos se fundieron; por última vez, hasta tres años después. El odio y el amor. La frustración y la realización. La necesidad de irse y, al mismo tiempo, de ser retenido. El dolor. El adiós. La ruptura. Un perdón.

No será él quien regrese; por su venganza y por no haberle conseguido parar. Por eso debo conseguirlo ahora, con mi tercera oportunidad.

Sin embargo, si le derroto, ¿qué haré? '_¿Serás capaz de pararle? ¿Incluso si eso significa matarle…?_' No. Me niego en rotundo a terminar con su vida. No la suya. No la de nadie. '_Por el bien de un criminal, inclinas la cabeza, rogando por misericordia y por la seguridad de tu amigo. ¡En el mundo ninja eso no se ve como amistad!_' ¡Suficiente! No pienso perder a nadie. Si él es el culpable no me importa. No le mataré. No podría.

No desde aquella vez en la que me di cuenta de que nuestra rivalidad era al mismo tiempo el lazo que nos unía. Aquella vez en el muelle tenía una silueta de absoluta soledad. No era capaz de entender sus razones, pudiendo sólo mirarle desde la distancia. ¿Siempre estuvo tan lejano a mí? Fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de que no era el único solitario, y que no quería que nadie más sufriera el mismo sabor metálico de la soledad.

Mas se giró hacia mí con el ceño fruncido, y pensé en lo patético que estaba siendo al pensar en eso. Era un pequeño mocoso con muchos aires de importancia. Y me gustaba así. Fuerte, rodeado de gente y soberbio: alguien a quien poder superar. No débil, aislado y pequeño. La única persona a quien no permitía ni permito flaquear.

¿Veis? De nuevo es la excepción. Mi excepción.

Puede parecer imposible para cualquier otra persona, pero aumento la fuerza en mis piernas para dar aún un mayor impulso. No tengo tiempo que perder. El tiempo es oro, en especial cuando estoy en esta fase.

Los encuentros pueden brotar dolorosos de alegría y alivio, o de dolor y angustia. En mi caso, cuando le veo, no estoy seguro de cuál de los dos predomina. Me quedo en blanco, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Creo que es una mezcla entre ambos, sobreponiéndose; la verdad es que sólo me concentro en él, lo más alerta posible. Por necesidad.

Me niego a que ésta vez sea igual. Podemos ser opuestos, pero hoy él no será el fuerte y yo no seré quien esté por debajo. Por mucho que comprenda el porqué de todo esto, sus razones y su ansia por destruir todo y mostrar todo su dolor y sed de venganza.

Porque cueste lo que cueste, debo hacerle volver.

Ella ya está ahí, también arriesgando su vida por él, inútilmente. Palpo el peligro sonando, arrastrando por el viento y flotando en el suelo. Sé que si llego tarde me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Es una intuición, un conocimiento que no sé de dónde viene; si es debido al demonio interno o a qué. Lo más importante es llegar. Y cuando le vea sabré qué hacer:

Si renunciar a él y permitir que mi corazón se pudra irremediablemente,…

…si tengo posibilidades,…

…o si…

* * *

_Notas finales_: ¡Gracias por leer! Y por favor, insultos y demás están mejor guardados en vuestras cabezas, prefiero que no me hagáis el centro de los abucheos y ofensas xD Para todo lo demás, sentíos libres de dejar un review :D Mi familia y este bebé os lo agradecerán -huye-


End file.
